Nekomimi Witch?
by Snickering Fox
Summary: Seth menatap horor refleksi bayangannya di cermin. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Sangat salah. Sumpah, demi butler iblis bermuka mesum nun jauh disana...'sesuatu' apa itu yang ada di kedua sisi kepalanya?;Full OOC. Fail. Typos. Oh, benda ini termasuk fargirling


.

.

.

Seth menatap horor refleksi bayangannya di cermin. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Sangat salah. _Amat sangat_ salah _sekali_. Entah matanya jadi minus atau gara-gara masih mengantuk, tapi '_sesuatu'_ apa itu yang ada di kedua sisi _kepalanya_?

Seth yakin ia adalah _shapesifter_, manusia yang bisa berubah jadi hewan. Dan untuk kasus dirinya dan suku Quileute, adalah _shapesifter_ serigala. Dan sumpah, demi _butler_ iblis bermuka mesum nun jauh disana...

Mana ada _shapesifter_ yang punya mata minus, coba?

.

.

—Nah, opsi pertama lewat. Jadi mungkin refleksi absurd yang ditampilkan cermin di depannya ini hanya tipuan mata. Tangannya mengucek-ucek mata, berharap 'sesuatu' di kepalanya hilang. Sekali lagi ia menatap cermin.

_Uh-oh._

Mungkin ini mimpi. Pasti mimpi. Demi apa ada telinga kucing di kepalanya, coba?

_Krik._

—Dan... apa barusan telinga _itu_ bergerak?

.

.

.

"Ini pasti mimpi." ucap Seth lalu tertawa garing. Dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

_Permainan akan segera dimulai, Seth-kun~! Nufufufu..._

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Twilight © Stephenie Meyer_

_Nekomimi Witch! © KiReiKi Flaurenoct_

_Penuh dengan kemungkinan bakal OOC, Typo, Shonen-ai sesaat, judul tidak mencerminkan isi, dan OC (The Witch), et cetera, et cetera_

_Ragu-ragu? Lebih baik kembali. Tombol Back masih setia menunggu anda._

_Mind to read? Please review._

_._

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi di sini? Seth?" Sam menoleh pada Seth meminta penjelasan. Yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dibalik lututnya. Kedua lengannya melingkari kaki panjangnya yang ia tekuk hingga lututnya menyentuh dada. Telinga kucing—<em>nekomimi<em>—di sisi kepalanya jatuh layu ke bawah. Ooh. Jangan lupakan untaian panjang berwarna hitam yang melayang-layang di belakang tubuh Seth itu. _Nekomimi_ tidaklah lengkap tanpa _nekoshippo_[1], kan?

Entah kenapa atmosfirnya terasa lebih gelap. Sam mendesah pelan, nih anak kalau sudah masuk tahap depresi amat menyedihkan sekali. Emily selaku sosok 'ibu' dalam kelompok _shapesifter_ itu memeluk bahu Seth, sambil tersenyum menenangkan remaja tanggung itu. Leah duduk disamping kiri Seth, tempat yang cukup _nice-view_ ke arah 'tali melayang' di belakang Seth itu. Ekspresinya campuran sedih, berbumbu bingung, beracik kesal, ber_topping_ takjub dan juga... berseri-seri?

—Mencurigakan.

Sedangkan Sue duduk di kursi lain, memandang cemas pada Seth. Yah, gimana nggak cemas? Ia sendiri yang tadi pagi menemukan Seth dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya. Dengan benda berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna hitam menempel di kedua sisi kepalanya, berada tepat di atas telinga aslinya berada, serta tak ketinggalan benda menyerupai tali berselimut bulu hitam yang menjuntai di belakang tubuh Seth...

—apalagi kalo bukan ekor, coba?

Para _shapesifter_ yang lain tak tahu harus ngomong apa. Entah apa yang terjadi pada remaja ceria mereka ini. Embry dan Quil sebenarnya pengen ngakak kencang begitu melihat keadaan Seth sekarang, tapi nggak tega. Bisa gawat kan, masa bikin anak orang nangis di depan orang tuanya? Lagian, Leah bisa mencekek mereka hingga mati nanti. Dan mereka nggak mau jadi tersangka kalo sampai Seth berniat bunuh diri karena frustasi.

Jacob kasihan juga, bagaimanapun Seth masih anggota _Pack_-nya. Tapi rasa kasihan itu cepat terkikis saat manik matanya menatap ekor hitam yang bergoyang-goyang pelan. Membuat gerakan yang entah kenapa terlihat _seduktif_ walau tidak kehilangan sisi _moe_-nya, seperti mengajak siapapun untuk melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu'—

...wao.

—Dasar jiwa serigala sialan. Tangannya kan jadi gatal ingin menyentuh—_menarik-narik_ ekor lucu berbulu lebat yang sepertinya lembut jika dipegang itu...

Jacob menggelengkan kepala pelan. Demi vampir maniak senyum nun jauh sana, pikiran ngaco apa yang barusan terlintas di otaknya?

Telinga kucing Seth bergerak sedikit, ia mangangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sam. "...Hueeeee..."

...Sweatdrop.

"Seth..." Sue mengusap-usap kepala Seth—sambil berusaha tidak _menyentuh_ telinga tambahan disana—lalu mendekap anak laki-lakinya penuh sayang. "Coba kau ceritakan pelan-pelan... jadi kami bisa membantumu."

"...HuuaaaAA...!"

Desah frustasi. Dengusan kesal. Tatapan cemas bersalah. Double _**sweatdrop**_.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tadi pagi waktu aku bangun, ekor dan telinganya udah ada... huee..." akhirnya Seth bersuara juga.

"Kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh? Firasat buruk atau pusing di kepala atau gejolak di perut disertai mual-mual atau apa?" tanya Sam. Frasa terakhir dari ucapanmu entah kenapa terdengar seperti menuduh Seth _hamil_, Sam...

"Tidak... sama sekali tidak..." Seth menunduk sedih, ekornya layu kebawah dan telinganya merunduk juga. Mata cokelat karamel-nya berkaca-kaca.

. . .

_M—MANISNYAAA._

. . .

Leah tertegun melihat adiknya. Sepertinya matanya kelilipan, kalo nggak gimana bisa ada efek '_cling-cling'_ plus bunga-bungaan di sekitar Seth, coba? Sumpah abnormal. Leah berjanji dalam hati untuk segera ke rumah sakit memeriksakan kesehatan matanya sepulang dari sini. Sam berdehem pelan, sepuhan merah samar-samar terlihat di wajahnya saat melihat pose _madesu_ Seth. Jangan bereaksi mencurigakan, Sam. Ingat, ada Emily disini!

"Kita harus bicara pada Tetua tentang kemungkinan yang dialami Seth, apakah akan terjadi pada kita semua—" Brady dan Collin memasang wajah 'WTF?' pada Sam,"—dan apakah _ini_ bisa dihilangkan. Dan Seth, untuk sementara kau dibebas-tugaskan dari patroli dan juga kami akan membuat surat ijin sakitmu untuk sekolah. Aku tidak terlalu yakin telinga dan ekor itu akan hilang dalam waktu dekat." kata Jacob sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan.

...demi apa Jacob mimisan ngelihat tampang madesu Seth?

...

Seth bengong. Masih sibuk memproses informasi.

...

Keringat dingin mulai membanjir, rahang jatuh ke bawah, wajah 'WFT?'

...

_GYAAAaaa~_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

[Chapter One : **Completed**]

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

[Swearing Room's!]

Rei: ... GUA BIKIN APAAN SIH INI? ORZ APAAN PULA SETH OOC SANGAAT ITU OORZ DAN KENAPA GUE MALAH BIKIN HINT SHO-AI GINI SIH? #jedukjedukinkepala orz Siapapun silakan lempar saya kelaut =_=

Rou: Bener? Baiklah... *mendekat sambil bawa karung*

Rei: Weits... Rou-kun berani sama aku ya...? *deathglare*

Rou: Emang... =A= *makin mendekat*

Rei: *mundur selangkah* Rou-kun... ntar klo aku beneran dibuang kelaut, siapa yang bakal jadi author fanfic ini? Masa Rou-kun sih? Jadi Narator aja ga becus ah...

Rou: *senyum coretmenyeringaicoret* Oh? Rei-chan jahat amat sih seme sendiri... Mau kuhukum? *entah gimana caranya karung di tangan berganti jadi tali tambang*

Rei: *langsung mingkem lalu geleng-geleng kepala*

Rou: Nah, gitu dong dari tadi... dasar uke ga bener ah... (lha kamu seme ga bener =_=;)

Rei: Err... jadi, gimana para reader? Berniat review? Review ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Review! #maksa

Rou: Atau concrit-nya? Silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review. *bungkuk*

Rei+Rou: BUT THE FLAME IS NOT ACCEPTED! Mau digigit, eh? *nyeringai ngeliatin taring*


End file.
